Talk:Ron Stoppable
Age Again, I think that Ron and Kim were 15 in season 1 for a reason. What is the idea of them being 16 in season 1 based on? BluetoothThePirate 01:55, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Height and weight What are the height and weight noted for Ron referenced from? I am going to remove them unless someone can point to a canon reference. Mknopp 17:08, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :I believe it was referenced from the KHU. See here. - DoomScarf 18:51, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Do we have access to the model sheets? And how was 5'3" chosen for the KHU? I am not meaning to be difficult, but I am honestly curious how this height was arrived at. Also, even if this does work for Ron's height, where does the weight come from? ::Thanks, ::Mknopp 20:07, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: There are model sheets scattered about the web. Example: http://www.youbioit.com/files/images/kimprod14.preview.jpg I can't remember about the weight, I believe it was just an estimate made by someone else. Okay, I have seen those before. Now, I don't want to keep beating this issue, but... Do these actually meet the "canon only" requirement outlined for this wiki? I believe that these are likely scans of real and official model sheets, but it doesn't really matter what I believe, only what I can prove. As such, I have never seen these listed on any official source, and thus, should not be held up as canon nor official information. If we do, as a community, decide to accept these as canon and official information, then shouldn't they be added to this wiki and then linked to during any height determination? Without such then the height determination is very hard to accept, especially since throughout the series the relative heights of the characters changes. Finally, to bring this all back to the topic being discussed. If, we accept these as canon and official, then these show the relative heights of the characters for the first season only. Further, they show Ron as being shorter than Kim. Which if we accept the KHU as a valid height and accept it as 5'3" (how and why this was chosen can be discussed at another time) then it is apparent from these model sheets that Ron is not the height that was listed. Running them through a quick check of a graphics program these show Ron to be 97.5% as tall as Kim. Using this info then he would, in fact, only be about 5'1.5" tall. Anyway, I am still not convinced at this time that we can make any true canonical statements as to the heights of any of the characters. Mknopp 13:22, April 6, 2012 (UTC) : I think this subject came up one time before. Height and weight are kind of carry-overs from Wikipedia because Wikia is a spin-off of Wikipedia and started with the same basic information presentation as Wikipedia. On Wikipedia, there are times when it is appropriate to know a person's height or the weight of an object, though weight of a person isn't used unless it's to show something like significant weight loss if they had a lifestyle and health change. : I think we can take both of these out from all the character pages. If it isn't specifically shown in an episode, any estimates could be discussed on the KHU page. Also, the only episode I can think of where either is important is "Ron the Man", where he isn't happy with his physique, but it doesn't go into specifics like "I want to be over six feet tall". : The model sheets are nice to have for background and production information, but all they show is relative sizes of one character to another, so they should not be used for "official" heights. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:22, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :: I found where I had talked about this before. It's one of the update comments I put on the changes to the wiki blog. Basically, it's the same thing: a lot of the physical description inside the Infobox can be removed because it isn't important to who the character is as a person nor did it come up as a plot point in an episode. If we include a picture of the character, people can see that kind of information without us having to list it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:34, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Image I have a picture of Ron's VA from a 1999 live action movie in which he is wearing Ron's exact outfit. Interested? Love Robin (talk) 06:49, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. Thank you. :Mknopp (talk) 14:04, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Added. :::BTW, do we NEED so many images which are but moments apart unless they are to establish a particular point?? Understandable to have them in the gallery "bank", but need all of them be attached to particular pages? Example, Ron by Kim's bedside begging to stay in Bad Boy has half a dozen images near-consecutive pics when really only 1 is called for to establish the moment. Policy for the Kim Wikia should be established. :::Love Robin (talk) 16:51, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :No, we do not need so many images that depict basically the exact same scene, and I am in favor of deleting all but one of these. There is no reason to waste server space on the wiki for redundant images that provide no new information. If one wants to show a clip the wiki provides for video clips to be uploaded and that is what should be done. :As soon as I get some time, and assuming nobody else has done it yet, then I am going to go over the Avatar Wiki and look over their image policy and propose an image policy here. :Mknopp (talk) 13:39, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Alias I don't know how to edit the info box, but his aliases should include "The Mad Dog", "The Fearless Ferret (2.0)", "The Ron", "The Ronster", and possibly even "Loser" and "Potential Boy" Love Robin (talk) 16:56, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :An alias is a fictitious name assumed by a person almost exclusively with a false or assumed identity. :Given this the only one that you proposed that would likely fit the term of an alias would be "The Fearless Ferret (2.0)" since he took that name under the pretense of hiding his identity. All of the others are nicknames, not aliases. :Mknopp (talk) 17:07, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Does "Zorpox" really fit as an alias? It was used only as a pretense to get into the villain convention, but once he was attitudinated was he ever once addressed as Zorpox by himself or others. Notice that "Sheela of the Leopard People" is not listed among Kim's aliases. :::Love Robin (talk) 19:39, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :Technically, Zorpox is an alias since he took it to disguise his identity. Thus, "Sheena of the Leopard People" is also technically an alias for Kim. :That being said, I don't exactly know what to do with the Zorpox identity. You do have a good point. Evil Ron never did refer to himself as Zorpox, and I can't think of anyone else that did either. :Any thoughts on how to handle this? :Mknopp (talk) 23:30, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :::My thinking is, to maintain "Zorpox (and Sheela)" as an Alias is to perpetuate mis-information. Neither identities lasted more than 1 part of a day/afternoon, a couple hours at best. However, *because* so many people mis-apply the moniker, there could/should be a section for them, at least Evil Ron/Zorpox, in which the record is set straight. I don't think either "aliases" are worth their own pages. :::Love Robin (talk) 04:09, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :I want to clarify something that I think was not clear before. Just because I say something is/was and alias, doesn't mean that I think they should have their own page. In fact, I have never understood, nor agreed with Ron's evil side (called Zorpox here) having its own page. It isn't a separate character. :That being said, Ron did use Zorpox, the name, as an alias, and as such I think it should be noted that he used it as an alias on his page. Just as I think that the fact that Kim used Sheena of the Leopard People as an alias, and the fact should be recorded on her page. :In addition to that, I agree that we should expunge all usage of the term Zorpox to refer to Ron when he was made evil, and should make a note of the common misconception that when Ron is evil that he refers to himself as Zorpox. :Mknopp (talk) 13:36, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Does the fact that neither "Zorpox" nor "Sheela" were *there own idea* make a diff? Cause they were *assigned* to them by Wade, which according to prevailing definitions so far would equate "Zorpox" with "Loser" and "Potential Boy". :::Love Robin (talk) 18:10, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :It could, just because Wade assigned the identities to them doesn't preclude it from being an alias. What I am starting to question is if it applies because I don't recall them using the names to refer to themselves, thus self assigning the name. :If they never called themselves that, then it isn't an alias. They were simply in costume. : 18:55, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::The ONLY instance of their "cover identities" being mentioned by them, was actually only by RON at the convention attempting to establish they were not Kim and Ron… "Umm, stand back, I’m Zorpox the conqueror. …You know, Zorpox the …" and then for Kim, "I got your tail Sheela… or, she does" and "No, she’s Sheela, the leopard lady. She has spots. Come on!" :::Keep in mind this was just for a couple hours at best and never associated with them again, except by fans persisting on calling Evil Ron as Zorpox. So I repeat, I think it best to grant them, especially Ron, a subsection to address it, but not the infobox as that info carries a certain weight which can undo the corrections. ::: :So, have we made any decisions about the Infobox on "Zorpox" (and "Sheela" for Kim?). I reiterate, the infobox gives the information an amount of weight which IMO contravenes certain points. In Kim's case, she never referred to herself as Sheela, and tho Ron did use the cover names in a couple lines, to leave "Zorpox" up top but then point out everywhere else Evil Ron never used it, will only generate confusion. :Love Robin (talk) 01:35, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Relatives *Mrs Ruben Stoppable, née Starter (sister-in-law) **Incidentially, voiced by Grey DeLisle, who also does Hana and Hope, among others Love Robin (talk) 17:49, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :Added her. :Thanks, :Mknopp (talk) 18:47, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Bottom of Page Maybe this is just me for some reason, but the bottom half of the page loses the white background, becoming transparent so that the text is against the "blue screen raster scan" <-----------seen to either side here-----------> Love Robin (talk) 15:23, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :I am not seeing this issue. :What OS and browser are you using? Does it still happen if you force a refresh to clear the cache? Does it happen on every page or only certain ones? :Mknopp (talk) 15:45, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :::So far this is only happening on Ron Stoppable, which seems to be the longest page I've come across. I also see it when using Preview. :::I use WinXP and IE8 (and they'll take them from me when they can pry them from my cold dead decaying hands :P ) :::Love Robin (talk) 16:48, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Huh. If anyone has that setup can you check and see if you are seeing the same thing? Thanks. :LR, if you can grab a screen cap that might be helpful. Especially showing where it starts on the page. :Mknopp (talk) 17:12, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Here is my screecap, the last *good* view is with "Reuban's bride, Mrs Starter-Stoppable" as the last line at the bottom. With the very next scroll tap downward, this. :::Love Robin (talk) 00:09, December 12, 2012 (UTC) LR, are you still having this issue? I have not been able to replicate it. I even booted up XP with IE8 in Parallels and it didn't do this for me? Has anyone else been able to replicate this issue? We might need to move it up to the Wikia people. Mknopp (talk) 14:51, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Now it's like Ron's MMP… it comes and goes. I say if no one else is having the issue even intermittently, let it lay until someone else reports it. I can deal. Love Robin (talk) 18:07, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Kim and Ron Most of the information discussing Kim and Ron should be shifted to the "Kim and Ron's Relationship" page. Love Robin (talk) 19:46, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :I agree. There should be a link to the "Kim and Ron Relationship" page and a very short synopsis of their relationship on both this page and on Kim's page. The whole reason to have the relationship page is to reduce redundancy, and that won't be done unless the information is pruned from the other places. :We just have to take the time to make sure it is all transferred correctly. :Mknopp (talk) 13:43, January 7, 2013 (UTC) dr-fan/mai-lover acck ron-being-refus-is-angast-shcool-rauels-the-one who-cood- being-refus-is-falix Director's unsourced comments from article [[User:Love Robin|Love Robin] (talk)] Little awkward moments between them became common during their relationship even before dating. One example of this is that Kim first gave Ron a kiss on the cheek under a mistletoe in "A Very Possible Christmas". The directors of the show, as stated in an interview, had chosen to couple Kim and Ron so as to impart the moral, "give geeks a chance." Kim and Ron had a very durable friendship before their romantic involvement in "So the Drama". This is suspected by some fans to be a type of maxim communicating the idea a strong friendship should first precede romance. As of season 4, Kim and Ron are dating. It was believed by some fans the addition of the element of romance would be a positive thing, although some others were opposed to it and feared it might cause the show to jump the shark (during the episode "Ill Suited" the show makes reference to this when Ron asks Kim if she had ever water skied over a shark, as in a dream he had). Schooley and McCorkle noted the potential risk, admitting that while Kim and Ron's blossoming love gave them a chance to do something new with the characters, the relationship had to be handled delicately to avoid turning the series stale. In the episode "Clean Slate", Kim acknowledged that she loved Ron. The fact that her impending death spurred him to destroy their adversaries in "Graduation", shows that this love is indeed mutual; the ending of the series finale proves that Kim and Ron's relationship will endure. As Bob Schooley, one of the creators, puts it, "In the end they are heading to the stars together". The show's creators have stated that Ron's performance during action sequences was originally supposed to be based on Jackie Chan, performing physical feats in an uncertain and improvised, but ultimately effective, manner. Clothing Sorry about my formatting and POV being off, but I saw that my change of Ron's undershirt being black to navy blue was removed. Isn't Ron's undershirt navy blue or is it just me? 6fingeredbob (talk) 03:58, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :First, welcome to the KP Wiki! Always happy to have a new contributor. :To be honest, I did not double check for myself. For those of us who are busy, it is often easier, and thus the practice, to simply Undo an entire edit instead of going behind an editor correcting it for them. Plus, this way an earnest editor will learn and redo properly. In addition, the bulk of the info really was better suited to the Ron's Clothing article, with perhaps a brief line here mentioning at times Ron does occasionally wear other than his standard jersey. :We understand each Wiki has its own practices as to what is and is not acceptable. We here are trying to uphold ourselves to a higher and more professional standard. By correcting your own entries, you'll get familiar with how we do in this wiki. :Again, welcome! :Love Robin (talk) 04:43, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for the welcome! Sorry about my lack of knowledge about wikis. This is the first wiki I've decided to contribute to because this was one of the smaller ones and I figured I could add some info versus some other wikis I was thinking of contributing to like the Spongebob wiki that were pretty large. So sorry for the formatting mistakes, I'll try to be more careful about those things. ::6fingeredbob (talk) 06:13, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Don't worry about it. Just be sure to take the time to read the Manual of Style and the other policy articles. Also, if you have any questions feel free to ask. :::Mknopp (talk) 15:40, July 22, 2013 (UTC)